


Happy Birthday to Dean!

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean wincheters 36th birthday!, Fluff, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration to Deans 36th birthday i made this. And yes this is how i imagine it would be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Dean!

It was Deans birthday. In his childhood he never had that proper birthday that normal kids got. But Dean Winchester had never been normal. There had never existed things as ’Birthdays’. Today he sat in the library at the bunker. Enjoying a grilled cheese sandwich and a beer. Food was joy for Dean. He never wanted to do a big thing about birthdays. And not with the mark of cain stuck on his arm in all eternity. He scratched on it. Maybe it would glow or something ? But it only continued to be a mark stuck on his arm. 

When he was done Dean decided to go into his room. Guns still decorated the walls because that is the way he liked it. On the bed table there was laying an old magazine of ’Busty asian beauties’. Dean sighed and laid down on his bed. He was unimaginably bored. Sam insisted to keep Dean as a damn monkey in the bunker. On the small desk in the corner there was Deans headphones that was good to use when he wanted to ignore Sam. But right now he didn't feel for walking a meter to the desk. So he stayed where he was… 

Dean was sure that he must have fallen asleep. That was the only possible explanation. He suddenly heard a noise from outside his door. Quickly he reached for his gun under his pillow. He panicked when he didn't find it there. Thankfully it wasn't a hellhound who wanted to rip Dean apart. It was only his brother and Castiel. 

”Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear Dean  
Happy Birthday to You!” They awkwardly sang 

Dean wasn't really sure how he would react. When Sam and Dean were kids he always made sure to celebrate Sams birthday. He wanted to hive his baby brother a normal childhood. Their dad never cared. 

Dean sat up. Castiel was holding two gifts wrapped in newspaper. And Sam was holding a pecan pie with one single candle stuck in the middle. 

”Sam what happens now ?” Castiel asked awkwardly. Sam put down the pie infront of Dean.  
”Make a wish!” Sam said, giving him one of those rare smiles. Castiel and Sam watched him in anticipation. Dean gave in and blew out the candle. He wished that they would get a normal life. If there was still was time. After all Dean could be dead before he reached 40. But there was still time left to live. From Castiel he got a gift card on McDonald’s.  
”Just make sure to invite me when you will use that!” Castiel said smiling.  
”How could i ever forget ?” Dean asked smiling right back at him. 

Sam gave him a busty asian beats 2015 calendar. Dean started to laugh when he saw it.  
”Thank you Sammy….” He said still laughing. 

Later they sat together and ate pie. They were for the first time in a while very happy.


End file.
